Avenger (Fate/Origins - Parashurama)
| natural enemy = | image color= | bloodline = | family = (Father) (Mother) | command spell = | servant classes = | armaments = | magecraft = | circuit quality = | circuit quantity = | circuit composition = | regression quality = | regression quantity = | regression composition = | spirit = | master = Kyang-jae Maeno | alignment =Lawful Good | strength = A++ | endurance =A+ | agility =EX | mana =B | luck =E | n.phantasm = EX | class skills = C B A+ | personal skills =Light of the Sage B A+ EX | noble phantasms =Brahamanda Astra EX Vijaya A+ Parashu B }} Identity Abilities Skills :Avenger (復讐者, Fukushū-sha) is a Class Skill that represents the state as an Avenger as one that gathers people's hatreds and grudges onto oneself. As a result, they are able to increase mana production when they receive damage. While in his lore, there is no account of Avenger ever being damaged, due to his immortality on account of them never finding his body, as well as the effects granted to him by merely possessing Parashu, Avenger is able to near permanently increase his mana generation upon receiving damage, even if said damage doesn't apply to his person. Under such conditions, Avenger is able to make heavy use of costly skills due to his mana being so high that they'd never drain him of mana. As such, if driven enough, it is possible that he'd intentionally inflict injuries upon himself to trigger its effects. :Oblivion Correction (忘却補正, Bōkyaku Hosei) - A Class Skill that allows an Avenger to increase specific parameters due to them never forgetting what caused them to seek revenge in the first place. Due to Avenger's strong connection with his father, whom was murdered by Arjuna, Avenger is able to increase his strength and damage at will in accordance with his anger. Because of his already monstrous strength, the damage is nearly doubled, though when combined with his agility, it's possible for his damage output to be doubled again. :Self-Replenishment (Mana) (自己回復(魔力) , Jiko Kaifuku (Maryoku) - A skill that causes an endless amount of magical energy to be generated until revenge is taken. Avenger's "Self-Replenishment" skill would normally be of EX rank due to his desire to avenger his father, due even after avenging him, it only dropped a single rank due to the resentment harbored for Arjuna's actions. Because of this, as well as his Sage status, a semi-descent portion of Avenger's mana is restored every time he takes action, whether is be attacking, going on the defensive, evading, exc. His Self-Replenishment combined with his mana reserves are high enough to where he doesn't need to actively conserve Mana, as it replenishes fast enough for him to make copious use of skills such as in the of the , Avenger has fully mastered the art in its totality, as evident in his founding of the specialized martial art of northern . His sheer brute strength combined with the potent drive to avenge his father lead to him driving the oppressive Kshatriva race to extinction twenty-one times over with the axe, a testament to its power. Aided with his supernatural Parashu, which possessed four cutting edges and could return to him, Avenger use of the axe is fundamentally intrinsic to him as a warrior, despite his sage status. Aided with its abilities, he is capable of throwing his axe and hitting targets dead center from great distances, even guiding it as it slices through the air to ensure more targets are obtained. His immense strength combined with the properties of Parashu allows Avenger to shatter most defense with a single blow as he ruthlessly cuts through the opposition, leading credibility to it being considered the most lethal close ranged weapon in various epics. Using this very axe, he would finally avenge his father by slicing off the hands and legs of Arjuna before shattering him into pieces in an instant. Upon requesting to Arjuna to return the Kamadhenu, an entire army was sent to Avenger. Upon hearing his entire army was killed, Arjuna rushed towards Avenger with his thousand arms. with extraordinary swiftness, Avenger cut off all one thousand arms of Arjuna before swiftly beheading the man with his axe. His skill for the Axe vastly surpasses his skill in any other weapon. When his strength is combined with his sheer agility, Avenger is able to swing his axe and change its trajectory mid-swing to hit a targets, such as arrows, that has change trajectory mid-flight. *Martial Arts ** Ranged Combat *Bow Having engaged in combat for a majority of his life, as well as being trained by Shiva (In weaponry?), Parashurama is a master of many weapons, including the bow and arrow. Being capable of firing a multitude of arrows with rapid succession, Parashurama's archery is near, if not infallible. Capable of hitting targets from almost point blank range, to several miles away with relative ease. By slightly bending the quiver of his arrows, Parashurama is able to curve the arrows mid-flight to hit targets from surprising and unsuspecting angles, even from great distances. His naturally high movement speed combined with his immense skill for the bow allows him to aim and fire a multitude of arrows in mere moments and in multiple directions in quick succession if needed. He is even capable of ricocheting arrows off walls and various surfaces in order to hit a target. WILL REDO Noble Phantasms Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Servants